


I Saw What I Saw

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [86]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kelly and Stella talk about Matt and Sylvie.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Stella Kidd
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	I Saw What I Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: I Saw What I Saw   
Characters: Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd   
Pairing: Stellaride   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Kelly and Stella talk about Matt and Sylvie.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt and Derek Haas own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 195 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Tickle   
  
PUtP # 86: I Saw What I Saw

Kelly walked in the door after getting off of work. He was 10 minutes behind Stella, who’d already left. He unlocked the door and walked into their house.

He walked over to Stella, who seemed lost in thought and wrapped his arms around her and tried to tickle his girlfriend. When she squirmed and pulled away, he upped his game.

That is, until she pulled away. “You need to talk to your boy. I don’t like how Casey’s playing Brett. He’s leading her on.”  
  
Kelly frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Stella explained. “Casey’s been flirting with Brett and spending a lot of time with her. Yesterday, I saw him kissing some chick, and five minutes later he was flirting with Brett again.”  
  
Kelly said, “Are you sure you’re reading things right? Maybe only Brett has feelings for Casey.”

Stella shook her head. “No. I saw what I saw. Casey was making out with a random woman. The day before that, I overheard him and Brett talking about going on a date. Your boy’s a dog.”  
  
Kelly sighed. “That doesn’t make sense. Casey’s not the type to lead someone on. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
